A Singed Love
by DancingGirl98
Summary: Fionna and Marshall have a strong love under their friendship. What will happen when Fionna is assigned a personal mission? Or when Marshall has to keep something from Fionna? (This used to be called "Adventure Time with Fiolee" but I changed it to match the story's content. Sorry!)
1. And So It Begins

**Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake**

**Chapter 1: The Midnight Greeting**

**Fiona's P.O.V**

I lay in bed, restless. I can't help but think of all the adventures that await tomorrow. I'm so eager to see what evil lurked through the Land of Aaa, the evil I have not discovered yet, I'm ready to kick some new, fresh buns.

As my mind wanders I start to realize. There's a shuffling sound throughout the room. It's probably Cake adjusting her position. I went back to my thoughts.  
A few moments later the shuffling was joined with the strumming of an Axe-bass. It was obvious who was trying to get my attention.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, reveal yourself!" I whispered dramatically.

Marshall popped his head into view from the dark shadows of the corner of the room into the light of the moon the window brought it; he had a fangy smile, his usual messy black hair, along with his somewhat beautiful dark red eyes.

"Hello there, babe." Marshall whispered in a smooth voice.

I rolled my eyes. Marshall Lee was always a flirt.

"Hey dude." I replied.

"Just came to see if maybe some fly time would be your poison." Marshall replied leaning his Bass against the wall.

"Sure, bro."

"Let's get going then, my lady." Marshall joked as he swooped me out of my sleeping bag.

He floated out the window adjusting me in his arms. My arms were busy being wrapped around his neck.

"So what's new, oh so brave adventuress?" Marshall teased.

"The usual, I'm still kicking Ice Queen butt on a daily basis. I'm waiting for something challenging and possibly even scary to arrive." I explained.

"Scary? That should be easy to find!" Marshall sneered.

"As if! I'm not afraid of anything!" I argued.

"Sure, sure. What ever helps you sleep at night. Wait a minute!" Marshall laughed.

"I was only awake because of you and your loud shuffling! Can't you just keep that down? You can fly for a reason."

"What fun would flying be if it didn't annoy you?"

I fumed.

"Oh calm down, cutie." Marshall said, feeling her tense up in his arms.

"Jerk." I muttered.

"Shhhhhh. Stop being such a sour puss, you're starting to remind me of Cake."

I giggled. _Cake is my sister, she deserves some teasing as well.  
_

"So what's new with Marshall Wee, the oh swo mwighty vampwire king?" I teased.

"Don't strain yourself, Fi." Marshall joked with a laugh. "Nothing at all. Working on some unfinished songs, chilling out, the usual stuff."

Fiona shrugged and looked down. They were flying above a forest.

"So where we flying to?" I asked kicking the air gently.

"It's this lake I found. It's a killer sight over night!" Marshall exclaimed.

* * *

_This my first Fan Fiction and I noticed it's short, but chapter 2 will be longer. I promise! :) Thanks for reading the first chapter. Reviews are appreciated so type them up. I could use some major criticism right now! Criticism leads to improvement! ...Or butthurt for some people...but you get MY point. YAY CRITICISM!_


	2. Dat Lake

**Chapter 2: The Lake**

**MARSHALL P.O.V.**

I gently set Fionna on her feet as she gazes at the lake. The stars shimmer in the reflection, Fionna looks so beautiful in the moonlight.

"So...um...how are things with Gumbutt?" I asked making conversation.

"Okay, I guess."

"He's still sweet on ya, huh?" I teased.

"Actually, yes, he's becoming exhausting." Fionna replied.

I laughed. "Sounds about right. That spoiled piece of candy has no chance with you!"

Fionna laughed. "It's a mean thing to say, but he doesn't. Dude, no joke, he invades my personal space, tries to hold my hand, and insists on me being in the lab with him."

I laughed even harder now. _What a loser! I totally have a chance with her!_

Fionna stared in awe as the shimmering lake melted into our minds, an image we could never forget.

"Fi, you look really cool tonight." I blurted.

_SHIT!_

"Thanks bro." Fionna said, punching his shoulder playfully.

_This is getting awkward!_

"So, how have you been, Marsh?" Fionna asked.

"Um...Well...Good I guess. I just haven't seen you in a while."

"Marshall? Are you...BLUSHING!?" Fionna stifled a laugh.

"Shut it! I'm not! I swear!" I hissed.

Fionna laughed.

"Oh Glob." I muttered.

"Did wu mwiss mwe, Marshy?" Fionna teased.

"Are you ever gonna stop doing that, Fi?"

"Not until you tell me you missed me!"

"Fi-"

"Oh come on! Please!" Fi begged.

"No!" I growled.

"Please!" Fi continued putting on a puppy dog face.

"Stop it, you!" I yelled.

I playfully began tickling her. She pushed me away and to the ground. I pulled her down with me and continued the tickle fight. Fi couldn't stop laughing. Seeing her smile and hearing that laugh made me do the same. I stopped to catch my breath from laughing so hard.

We laid there as the night went on, we talked until Fionna started to drift off.

"Fi, you alright? You look like you're gonna pass out."

"Yeah. I'm not tired." Fi yawned resting her head on my chest.

"I see." I chuckled sarcastically.

Fi nuzzled up to me and fell asleep.

I sighed, sat up and positioned her for flying.

_I should take her home now._

We flew through the dark night sky back to the tree house. I snuck her back through the window and laid her down in bed. She grumbled as I set her down and wouldn't let go of my shirt. She clutched it tight in her small adventuress hand. I chuckled and unwound her fist from my plaid blood red shirt. I kissed her forehead.

"Night, Fi!" I whispered.

I hopped out the window, satisfied with my night. I returned home to my cave. I switched on the light. I sat down with my Axe-bass and strummed a few chords.


	3. The Voice

** must say, I am sorry it's been awhile. I was grounded for sneaking out with my friends. SORRY! It was stupid, but worth it in a way! I'm really sorry I left you guys hanging. So enjoy this new short chapter I put together for you! (Please don't hate me, I put this together at the last minute.)**

I was in a far away land, I was surrounded by a large, dull, forest. I spun in circles, trying to find him.

"Marshall!" I called out.

A rustle.

"Marshall!"

The rustling came closer.

"Marshall, this isn't funny!" I yelled in a fearless tone.

I couldn't be afraid, I'm the bravest hero in the land of Aaa. I'm not afraid of anything! I face death itself everyday! I'm not afraid!  
A dark low voice spoke in the tone a lion would have, as he played with his dinner, before he went in for the kill.

"Oh? So you're not afraid, are you? Why are you shaking then?" The dark voice toyed with me.

"Marshall? Please come out! This isn't-and never was- funny!" I yelled, doubting it was Marshall.

The dark voiced laughed, mocking me.

"Who's going to find you here? I'm the only one around."

"Stop it." I whispered. "Marshall never left my side!"

"Oh? But he did. Who would want to stay with such a pathetic little letdown, like yourself? You're 'Marshall' isn't around to help you!"

"You can shut your trap! You're a liar! I won't give in! Come out and fight!" I screamed, readying my battle stance.

"I prefer to play with my toys more than fight them, weakling. You can't challenge me. I overrule you."

"This is bunk! Come fight me!" I screamed louder.

"If you're so determined to break the rules, come find me."

I circled, looking through the thick trees and darkness. I saw nothing.

"Oh wait! You can't see me! I see you though, I smell you too, and I can hear everything you say, think, and do. Don't tire yourself, child. This is how you get yourself killed,

anyways."

"This can't be happening." I whispered.

"It is, but for now, I must leave. We'll meet again though. I promise."

The earth rumbled knocking me into darkness.

**Hope you enjoyed the short chapter. I'll start updating as much as I can guys. Expect the new chapters on Tuesdays and Fridays. Kk? Kk. Love you! Thanks for reading after I left you hanging! Sorry! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


	4. The Task

**  
Fionna's P.O.V.**

"Girl! Wake up!" Cake yelled shaking me.

"NO!" I screamed sitting up.

"Are you okay, baby?" Cake asked.

I was breathing hard, sweat was pouring down my face.

"Yeah." I breathed.

"Fi, you look like you've seen a ghost." Cake stated.

"I'm fine, Cake. Just a bad dream." I said, pulling a smile on.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna go make your breakfast."

"Thanks, I'll be down in a little bit." I said.

"Whatever you say, hun." Cake called back climbing down to the kitchen.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I sat there, rubbing my eyes. Lost in my thoughts.

_That was so weird. I don't get this. What's going on?_

"Hey Fio." Marshall greeted flying in with an umbrella over his head.

I looked up. Marshall's expression changed in an instant when he saw me.

"Fi, are you alright? You look like-"

"I've seen a ghost?" I asked.

"Um, yeah."

"It's nothing, Marsh. I'm fine. It was a restless night." I said laying my face into my palms.

"Fionna! Breakfast is ready!" Cake yelled.

"You want to come eat with us?" I asked.

"Got any strawberries?" Marsh asked.

"Of course. We always have strawberries." I replied.

Marshall smiled a fang smile.

_Glob! He's so cute when he smiles. Wait. What did I just say? Or think? Oh Glob no. This is NOT happening. Is it!? Oh no! Oh no! This is worst than lame, i-it's-_

"Fio? Earth to Fionna!" Marshall yelled waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh. S-sorry. What?" I asked as blush crept over my face.

"You can stop staring. I mean, I know I'm attractive, sweetheart, but-Wait, are you blushing?" Marshall teased.

"Sh-shut up!" I yelled.

Marshall kissed my cheek.

"Not bad. Pretty sweet."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, but your blush is the perfect shade of red." Marshall said.

"Ummm thanks...I guess." I said feeling butterflies.

"No problem, babe. Now come on."

We went down to the kitchen. Marshall raided the fridge for strawberries and I sat in the booth as Cake served me a hot fresh plate of bacon pancakes.

"Marshall, it's lovely to see you here." Cake greeted unpleasantly.

"Sorry, but you know, Fi loves being around me, I love being around her. Why not come over?"

"Why not take her flying last night without my permission?" Cake grumbled.

"Relax, kitty-cat. She came back fine." Marshall said sitting down with a large mixing bowl of strawberries.

"Don't call me that!" Cake hissed.

"Cake, calm down. He's just teasing." I piped up with a large amount of bacon pancakes in my mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, hun." Cake reminded me.

"Sorry." I replied swallowin the chewed up mass.

"Jeez, Fi." Marshall commented.

"What?"

"You sure know how to swallow large things." Marshall commented in laughter.

"Okay! That's it! Out!" Cake yelled.

I bursted out laughing.

"Marshall! That's nasty!" I yelled.

"I was just saying!" Marshall replied.

"Did you not hear me!?" Cake fumed.

Marshall ignored her.

"Hey Fi, did I ever tell you how hot you were? We should so totally go throw an orgy." Marshall joked as Cake turned a deep shade of red, shaking from anger.

Cake launched herself at Marshall, claws slashing everywhere. Marshall held her far from his face, ignoring her claws. I laughed continuously, unable to catch my breath.

"Marshall Lee, just stop it. You're angering Cake." I said inbetween gasps for air.

"It's my job." Marshall replied smartly.

Cake stretched her paw out and scratched him straight across the cheek.

"Ow!" Marshall hissed, dropping her.

"I'll do worst if you don't get out of here now." Cake threatened.

"Cake, he was only tryin to make you mad. If you hadn't reacted so badly, he would've stopped. Right, Marshy?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's not fun if the other person doesn't care." Marshall shrugged.

Cake glared at me.

"Marshall, you can stay. Besides, it's your house too." I pointed out.

"Thanks, Fi. It means a lot." Marshall winked.

I looked down and let the blush spread.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Cake and I were called to the Candy Kingdom, that was when Marshall decided it was time to go home. Prince Gumball had a task for us.

"Yo PG, Waddup?" I asked walking into the lab.

"Hey PG." Cake greeted following me.

"Hello Fionna, I have a mission for you two."

"What is it? Ice Queen?" I groaned.

"No, surprisingly not. I need you to find Flame Prince."

"Flame Prince?" I frowned at that name.

"Yes. It seems he's wanted."

"Wanted!?" I yelled.

"Yes. For the deaths of two marauders." PG added.

I looked down and let the memories flow.

Flame Prince and I used to date. We couldn't make it work. All those days we laid on the grassy plains, talking. All those times he accidentally set the plains ablaze. All the fun we had together. Then came the fatal words "_We need to talk._" I cringed as I heard his voice repeat it.

"You got it, PG." Cake assured him.

"Fionna, are you feeling alright?" Prince Gumball asked walking towards me.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." I stuttered.

Prince Gumball hugged me. His arms wrapped around my waist, nearing my butt. I pulled away from him.

"I'm fine." I said aloud, more confident.

Cake and I hurried out of the castle. Unsure of where to look for Flame Prince.

"Where do we look?" Cake asked.

"No clue." I replied, still shaken up.


	5. The Voice Haunts Others

**ONCE AGAIN! Another short chapter! Sorry guys, I'm trying my best here, things just aren't the best right now. Family drama, personal drama, financial drama, Writer's Block, etc. I'll still be uploading every Tuesday and Friday though. Hope you enjoy the short upload for now. See you Friday!**

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V.**

I enter the cave with my thoughts occupying me.

_Fionna...Why does she have to be so goddamn perfect? I don't think I can match up to such a good little girl._

I smirked at the unintended reference as I entered my home. I flew to my bedroom, flinging my button up off, and slipping out of my jeans. I kicked my shoes across the room and crawled into bed. I grew drowsy thinking of Fionna, my little Fio.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Marshall Lee Abadeer!" A dark voice commanded.

"What the stuff?" I mumbled.

I was surrounded by a dark, grey forest. Trees circled me. It was dim in the circle, but pitch black outside of it. I searched, looking for the source of the voice.

"You won't find me."

"Who the hell are you anyways?" I asked.

"My identity is not to be known by the likes of you." The voice rumbled.

"Ooooooookay." I said.

"You think you can keep her safe."

"Huh?"

"The girl!"

"Fionna?"

"Is there any other human girl?"

"No, but I can tell you, I'm gonna keep her safe." I guaranteed.

"Really? What makes you so sure?"

I didn't respond. I knew. I couldn't say it though.

"You're not sure at all. Or are you?" The voice teased. "You can't say it though. Admitting to such feelings can lead to pain, especially for such a _Bad Little Boy_."

"Shut the hell up!" I mumbled.

"Admit it. The pain comes later, Marshall Lee."

"I dont have anything to admit."

"What makes you so sure that you can protect her then?"

"I just can!" I yelled.

"Have it your way, King. The challenge has begun." The voice growled.

The ground started to crumble below me. I couldn't fly.

"Shit! Shit! Oh my Glob!" I yelled watching my step.

I ran for the outside of the circle. I crashed into something.

"Ouch! Dammit! A WALL!?"

An invisible wall kept him from leaving the area. The one piece of earth crumbled beneath him. He fell into the dark abyss. Only left to hear the ringing in his ears.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I sat straight up. The phone was ringing. I groaned as I slid out of bed, lazily, dragging myself to the living room.

_You have one new message!_

I pressed the button and entered my code.

"Marshall, meet me now! It's urgent!"

I recognized that voice. I gasped in shock.

"No..." I breathed.

**Again: Sorry, it's short, I noticed. Thanks for reading this Fanfic though. I notice I haven't been my best for my first Fan Fiction. I'll improve though. I really appreciate you guys giving me a chance. Be sure to review and help me with story developments, character developments, and just my writing in general! Love you guys! Thanks again!**


	6. Secrets Held To Punctured Hearts

**I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Thank you guys so much! It means a lot!**

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

Cake and I had no idea where to start looking, so we went home to brainstorm. I sat there, thinking.

"I don't know, hun. You know, I can't believe FP did this." Cake said.

"Ignatius didn't do this. He couldn't have." I replied.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to awaken myself from this dream, but it wasn't a dream.

"Baby, you know how his temper is." Cake frowned.

"I know." I groaned.

"We need to find him. You know him better than I do."

"So!"

"Sooooo you can be twice as much help as usual. Now let's think!"

I thought and thought, but couldn't find anywhere that Ignatius would be.

"Cake, what am I going to do!?" I yelled.

"Sweetheart, I don't know. You're over FP though! We still need to do this despite the past you had with him."

"I-I can't." I stuttered.

"Fi, you're strong! So be strong!"

I kept silent and kept thinking.

_Oh Ignatius, where can you be? Why would you do this? What in the hell is going on!?_

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

"What the hell do you want, Fire boy!?" I growled in his face.

"I need you to help me!"

"Why should I after you broke Fionna's heart!?"

"'Cause! I killed someone! I NEED HELP!" His flames rose, smoke had floatted into the air.

"What!?" I whispered.

"Two marauders, actually." Ignatius mumbled.

"Listen, I'm not getting invol-"

"Marshall, we used to be such good friends! Why can't you help me!?" Drops of lava came down his blazing orange cheek.

"You hurt Fi! I won't forget the nights I saw her shed tears! I won't forget the times I heard her sobbing! I, certainly, won't forget what you did to her! Get the hell out of here, Fire freak!"

"Fionna..." Ignatius whispered.

"It's about time you pay the price. Leave. Unless you want me to turn you in." I hissed.

"Fi...My little bunny."

I grabbed him and slammed him down onto his back. He was laying in the dirt below me.

"Don't you EVER fucking call her that, again! She's not yours, she's not Fi, to you! You shouldn't even have the balls to say her name!" I hissed, contorting my face into a demon.

"You don't scare me, freak! You think you're so tough just because you don't need an umbrella or hoodie right now? You think she's yours to love? Your thoughts are wron-"

I threw my right fist behind me and let it hook forward. Then the left. Then the right again. It repeated, until I couldn't hurt him anymore.

I got up, looked at him, and flew away. I flew towards the treehouse.

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

"I don't know." I repeated.

Cake and I had been going at it for hours now. I glanced up at the clock, 9:48. A knock came from the door. Cake answered.

"Marshall." Cake greeted unfriendly.

"Move, cat. I need to tallk to Fi." Marshall said, impatiently pushing his way through.

"Hey Marsh. Are you alright?" I asked.

Marshall was in a deep place of anger.

"No, Fi, I'm not." He mumbled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Fi, we can't deal with this right now! We have to find FP!"

"Ignatius?" Marshall gaped.

"Yeah." I replied. "Why? Haven't you heard?" I asked, looking down to hide pain.

"I have. I just didn't know you were dealing with him." Marshall said.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Soooo something was wrong?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah. Um just forget it. It's just some emotional shiz shaz." Marshall replied hesitantly.

**Please review! Thanks! :) LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Some Choices Cause Suffering

**The start of the song in this chapter is from Five Years by Tonight Alive. Thanks for the reviews, guys. It means a lot. I can't wait for you guys to see the next chapter, once I'm done with it, of course. See you Friday!**

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

_Did I really just lie to her!? Oh my Glob!_

"Are you sure you're alright, Marsh?" Fionna asked.

"Um. Yeah." I blurted out.

_Dammit! Why am I still lying to her!? Get yourself under control!_

"Alright, dude. If you're so sure." Fionna said.

I floated out the door angry with myself.

_WHY DID I DO THAT!? STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_

"You couldn't do it." Ignatius said below me.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I hissed violently down at the fire elemental below me.

"You can't turn a good friend in, can you? How sad." Ignatius taunted.

I should've punched him out right there, but I couldn't. I just floated faster, leaving him behind.

_What is wrong with me!? I like Fionna, I can't hide this from her! I have to turn him in! I can't though-NO! I can! I will! I-I have to!_

I fought my thoughts. Something inside of me wouldn't let me turn Ignatius in. What was it? Why did I feel so obligated to make sure he wasn't turned in by myself?

"Ugh! I can't deal with this tonight!"

I laid on the couch strumming my bass. Frustration was filling my being. Slowly boiling over the edges.

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

"Cake, why are we here?" I asked.

Cake crept in front of me outside of Marshall's cave.

"Girl, get down!" Cake hissed.

"Why?" I asked suddenly quiet.

"'Cause that boy was hiding something! We have to figure it out!"

"No, he wasn't, Cake! Marshall doesn't need this right now. Let's just go home!"

"Shut up!" Cake hissed.

"I'm going home, Cake." I said turning towards home.

"Fine, it will be easier this way." Cake replied.

I made my way towards home.

_Cake, you're going to catch your death if you don't just leave Marshall alone._

**CAKE'S P.O.V**

I crawled and sat under the window against the wall. He was in there, playing his precious little bass.

"I got you now, Marshall-"

I was interrupted by singing. I got up to leave, I would have to come back later.

_Drowning in self pity, _

_It's not exactly a pretty picture you paint._

_Oh it's such a shame. _

_Crack_

"Huh? What the hell was that?" Marshall Lee questioned.

I looked down to see I stepped on a random twig in his yard.

"Crap!" I hissed.

I saw the door fly open, Marshall stepped out. I zoomed around the corner of the house.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

I looked out around my yard. Nothing. I shrugged it off.

_Probably just some stupid animal._

I stepped back inside and closed the door behind me.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, it helps progress the story and I like to see what I can work on doing to make the story better! THANKS AGAIN!**


	8. Night Terrors

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

"Cake! You're gonna get yourself killed snooping in Marshall's business!" I yelled.

"He's hiding something, Fi! You know he is!"

"Marshall hides his emotional situations, personal stuff! If it was something we should concern ourselves with, he would've told us!" I explained.

"Fionna, I'm telling you, there's something he should be telling us, but isn't!" Cake argued.

"What would that be, Cake?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don-"

"You don't know? Strange, I thought the all-knowing Cake would know!" I yelled.

"Fi-"

"I'm going to Marshall's house, I'm not dealing with you." I growled.

I grabbed my backpack and left towards Marshall's cave. I arrived to the home and knocked on the door. Marshall answered.

"Fi? What are you doing here so late?"

"Cake and I got into a fight and I can't go back and face her." I said.

"Oh, alright. Come in." Marshall stepped aside to let me in.

"Do you mind if I spend the night?" I asked.

"Nah. I have nothing better do anyways." Marshall replied.

"Sweet. Thanks bro."

"No problem. Wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure, what movies you got?" I asked.

"Horror movies from before the war, dude."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you, Fi."

"I'm not afraid of movies, Marshall!" I stated.

"Sure, you aren't." He said sarcastically.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

I think I might have picked a movie too scarry for Fionna. She hid in face in my shoulder during all of the scary parts and yelped probably a jillion times. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy her clutching onto me, though.

After the movie, Fionna snuggled into my chest and fell asleep that way, I carried her to my bedroom and set her on the bed. I went to go watch tv when she grabbed me by the wrist and refused to let go.

_I probably scared her with thqt damn movie._

I lowered myself onto the bed and let her cuddle up to me. I wrapped my arms around the small of her waist and kissed her forehead as she drifted off ever so peacefully. I couldn't help but think that I had lied to such an innocent, sweet girl. She was all tough and strong during her adventures, but in the end of the day, the nights that we've shared, I saw the most peaceful girl I could ever find.

_Did I really fucking lie to her? Why did I hide it from her!? It's not too late, is it!? No, it isn't! I HAVE TO TELL HER!_

I didn't do anything though. I pulled her into me, feeling how perfect her small, stumpy body fit into my tall, lanky one.

"Marshall." Fionna mumbled.

"Fi?"

"Marshall come back." Fionna mumbled fearfully.

"Fi, I'm right here, wake up."

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

_Marshall was just right here!? Why did he leave!? Where did he run off to!?_

"In the end, he'll leave you, Fionna!" The dark voice rumbled.

"YOU AGAIN!?" I yelled. "He won't leave me! He's better than that!"

"He'll leave you dying! He's not who he appears to be, you miserable naeve child!"

"Go away!" I cried!

"I'm helping you!" The voice growled.

"GO!-"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I woke up to Marshall shaking me.

"Fi! Wake up! Stop screaming! Come on! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Marshall over me. Looking down at me with worried eyes. I felt tears falling down my face. I threw myself into Marshall and sobbed into the shoulder of his shirt.


	9. One Secret is Released

**I decided I would add the new chapter early. Hope you guys enjoy I might upload the next chapter early too. You never know. Remember, I upload every Tuesday and Friday. ENJOY!**

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

I'll be honest, I'm worried about Fionna. I listen to her breathing, like I have been all night, when she woke up it was like she had lost every bit of strength she had. Fionna has never cried in front of me, nonetheless into the shoulder of my shirt. She didn't say anything though. She sobbed herself back to sleep, and she's been sleeping ever since.

"Mmm." Fionna groaned.

"Fi?"

"What?" She whined.

"I just wanted to see if you were waking up."

"Whatever." She breathed tightening her arms around my neck.

She nuzzled closer to me and breathed into my chest. I had never realized how tiny she was. I knew she was shorter, but I didn't think she'd be this short. I chuckled. Fionna let out a long exhale.

"You okay?" I asked looking down.

Her long blonde locks poked my face as I examined her.

"Yeah." Fionna mumbled looking up at me.

"Are you sure? Last night you were pretty-"

"Vulnerable? Pathetic? Yeah, I know." Fionna interrupted.

"Fi, you're neither of those things. Come on, talk to me. What made you so upset? Bad dream?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Fionna mumbled.

She slithered out of my arms and sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. I sat up next to her.

_Oh Fi, you're such a beautiful girl. You're strong, talented, sweet, and probably the most precious person I could have ever met. And yet, you deserve better than a liar like me. I need to tell her the truth now._

"Fi, maybe it's time I tell you something."

"Hm?" She hummed.

"Fi, I don't know how to put this. Um. Shit." I breathed.

"Marshy, come on, you can tell me anything." She assured me.

I looked down in embarassment and guilt. She placed her nimble pointer finger under my chin and tilted my face up to look at her. She was closer to me now.

_She's such a perfect girl. How am I going to tell her this!? Fuck! If I would have said something in the first place. Glob, I'm an idiot. She's waiting for you to say something, come on Marshall! Look at her! Pretty, smart, silly, and just plain perfect in every way!_

"Mar-"

I closed the distance between us.

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

Marshall's lips crashed down on mine. His lips were gentle against mine. Slow, meaningful movements, I kissed back. He moved his hands; one to my waist and one to the back of my neck. He pulled away just enough to say:

"I like you." He whispered, his lips brushed againt mine as he said it.

He moved slowly back into the kiss.

_Marshall Lee likes me? What!? This is crazy! This is stupid! You shouldn't be doing this! But it feels so right...What the hell is wrong with me?_

My thoughts raced, I was dizzy from all of the emotions clouding my head from the continuing kiss.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

I felt relief overwhelm me as I got one secret out, but the second one. I needed to get that one out! I couldn't keep this lie from Fi!

Fionna pulled away slowly.

"Marsh...Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked.

"I didn't want to face a chance of rejection, but right now. I don't think I care." I replied.

It was always easy to talk about emotions with Fi; the things we fear, the things we hated, we shared everything except for this one thing.

"Marshall, I'm not rejecting you, now am I?" Fi teased.

"I guess no-"

Fionna blasted straight into another kiss. This one rougher, she pushed me down, my back sliding away from the headboard. We laid sideways on the bed, making out.

It was nice.

**IGNATIUS' P.O.V**

I looked into the crystal ball and saw Fi and Marshall Lee. Kissing.

"Maybe it's time Marshall learns what's his, and what's mine." I growled.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, your reviews help me! Love you guys! Thanks!**


	10. The New Couple

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I've taken all of them into note and decided I would give you a longer chapter than usual a day early. I'm trying my best to be more detailed, but I'm the "Get to the point!" kind of girl. Thank you all! Love you guys! Enjoy!**

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

I nuzzled my head into the crook of Marshall's neck. He gently snored, I could feel his chest rise and fall beneath me.

_G__lob he's so cute when he's asleep! I can't believe this actually happened! Maybe Cake was right about him hiding something, but while it was something that he should have told Cake and me...or just me, it was something personal. Yeah, that makes sense._

I looked up at the sleeping teen. His raven black hair was extremely messy, messier than it's usual state, it was like an endless black sea of waves, gently cascading in many ways, his lips were curled into a pleasant smile, his fangs peeking out at me, and his eyes were shut gently. His arms gently tightened around my waist. Pushing me closer to him.

_I probably scared him last night. I feel awful. I'll apologize when he wakes up. I can't believe it. That stupid dream just won't leave me alone._

There was a sudden series of hard knocks against the door downstairs. I sighed.

_Fuck._

I attempted to slither out of his arms without waking him. His eyes shot open, and he looked at me.

"If you wanted me to let you go you could've asked me." Marshall chuckled.

"I didn't want you t-"

Another series of knocks alarmed, they were harder than before.

"I'll get it." Marshall said as I got off of him.

"Marshall, it's fine, I'll get it. Go back to sleep." I said.

Marshall sat up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Nah, it's fine. You should probably go take a shower though." Marshall suggested.

Marshall got up and left the room.

_A shower__?_

I smelled myself and groaned. I pinched my nose.

_Glob! I stink!_

I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and got up. I went straight to his master bathroom when I heard Cake yelling.

"I don't care! Fionna needs to come home now!"

I shut the door and locked it behind me. I started running the hot water. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I enjoyed the hot water and was lost in pointless thoughts.

"Hey Fi, I'm leaving some clothes that might fit you on the bathroom counter."

"Okay, thanks Marshall."

I sighed and blushed deeply as I remembered this morning.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I turned the hot water off and stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me. I looked at the counter to find my bra, my underwear, a pair of men's skinny jeans, that looked too small for Marshall, and a large Alice In Chains band shirt. I smiled. Alice in Chains was a band from before the war, I loved their music. Marshall was the one who introduced me to their music. I got dressed and exited the bathroom. I grabbed my backpack and brought out a toothbrush and a comb.

"Hey cutie." Marshall whispered wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I jumped. Marshall let out a deep chuckle.

"Marsh! Don't scare me like that!"

"I do what I want, Fi." He replied, I could hear the smile in his voice

I rolled my eyes.

"Did Cake leave?" I asked.

"Yeah. She was pretty upset...and a little scary." Marshall added.

"Yeah. She means well, but she still didn't have to-" I stopped myself.

_Marshall still doesn't know what happened between Cake and I._

"Didn't have to what?" He asked confused.

"Um." I lingered.

Marshall spun me to face him.

"Fi, come on, answer me." Marshall demanded.

"Dude, trust me. It's nothing."

"If it's nothing then why did it lead you to spend the night here?" Marshall asked.

"Marsh-"

"Tell me, Fi. Please."

"But-"

"No buts! Come on, tell me. I can handle it."

"She thinks you're hiding something that you should tell us." I replied quietly.

"Why would I be hiding something?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know. Cake just doesn't have a lot of trust to give out."

Marshall turned his head to the side in thought. He turned back to me.

"Is it like that for you too, Fi?" Marshall asked.

"Marsh, you know I'm not like that." I replied, cupping my hands around his face.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you trust me?"

"Completely."

"Promise?"

"I shouldn't have to promise, Marshy."

"Cake doesn't trust me." Marshall randomly stated.

"Marshall, come on, it's just Cake being Cake."

"She probably won't trust me with you either." He said.

"She doesn't need to trust you."

"It just makes me feel like shit, you know?"

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

_I'm not trustworthy...I lied to her! I'm so stupid! Goddammit!  
_

"Fi, I need to go make a phone call. Okay?"

"Alright." Fionna replied.

I flew downstairs and picked up the cordless phone. I dialed a number, Ignatius' phone number. I listened to it ring.

"Come on! Pick up!" I silently growled.

A few more rings went by.

"Marshall?" Ignatius answered.

"We need to talk!" I hissed.

There was a pause.

"Fine." He replied sternly.

**Well, to celebrate all of the amazing reviews, the favorites, and the followers. I'm going to be putting out more chapters. I'm thinking new chapters will be uploaded Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. It's just thinking, but I definitely will be putting out more chapters. I just need to figure out what days of the week. Can't wait for you guys to see Chapter 11! It's pretty juicy if I do say so myself! :)**


	11. The Meeting

**MARSHALL LEE'S P.O.V**

Fionna was getting ready to go home. I promised her I'd pick her up tonight. As soon as Fionna left to face Cake's Wrath, I opened my umbrella and headed out towards a cave. I looked down at the notepad containing directions towards the cave.

"Hmmm. I think I'm almost there." I mumbled to myself.

I constantly checked the notepad as I flew.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"You're here." Ignatius stated.

I walked into the cave in front of me.

"Yeah." I replied fuming with anger.

"What was it you neede-"

I slammed my arm into his throat and held him against the cave wall.

"I don't know what you did to me, but-"

"I-I...didn't do any...thing." He struggled to reply.

"Really!?" I growled pushing more pressure onto his neck.

"Really!" He gasped out.

I took my arm off of his neck and let him fall.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Huh?" He managed inbetween gasps.

"Why can't I tell her!?" I growled.

Ignatius caught his breath.

"Think about it, Marshall. You and I are alike, we're friends." Ignatius maniacally grinned at this thought.

I snorted.

"Yeah right! After you left Fionna there to cry!? Keep dreaming!" I yelled.

"And you've been lying to her, Marshy." Ignatius smirked.

"That's why I came here!"

"Well I came here for something different!" He sighed happily.

"What? What are you talking about!?"

Ignatius tackled me. Pinning me to the ground, he repeatedly punched me. Left...Right...Left...Right.

"YOU CAN'T LOVE HER! SHE ISN'T YOURS TO LOVE!" He screamed.

"Get the hell off of me!" I roared pushing him off.

"She's going to die! You can't save her!"

Ignatius got up as I began to stand up. I suddenly gained a blow to my side. I rolled back onto my back only to be kicked repeatedly. He continued this beating. I felt darkness surround me. I struggled against it.

_No! I can't pass out! Come on! Think about Fi! If I pass out he could kill me! I can't hurt her like that!_

I fought the darkness as long as I could. Suddenly, the beating stopped.

"You're going to stay away from Fionna, she's my little bunny. Not. Yours." He growled into my ear.

I let out a weak growl. I heard an evil chuckle, then I succumbed to the darkness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cake was glaring me down. She had just gotten done lecturing me about facing my problems.

"Fionna! Say something." Cake demanded.

I brushed her off.

"What the hell were you even thinking? Staying at Marshall Lee's house!? You didn't do anything stupid, did you!?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Fionna! Answer! Me!" She yelled.

"Cake, I'm not ready to have sex! I stayed at Marshall's because Marshall isn't the pig of all guys in Aaa!" I screamed back.

"OH REALLY!?" Cake screamed. "Then who the hell is!?"

"Prince Gumball! You know how touchy touchy he is with me! You've witnessed it! Just because you hate Marshall doesn't mean he's a pig, or a jerk, or anything you WANT to call him!" I screamed back.

Cake sighed and gave me the look; the look that says "I'm so disappointed in you! Leave my presence!"

I stood up and hurried to our bedroom.

"Ugh!" I screamed grabbing a pillow and throwing it in a random direction.

"Hey! Easy there!" Marshall teased.

Marshall was sitting on the window sill holding the pillow.

_Is it already seven?_

I looked up at Marshall, I saw one black eye and a busted lip.

"Marsh! What happened!?" I asked running to him.

"Fi, don't worry! I'm fine!" Marshall assured.

"Marshall, you're hurt." I stated.

"I heal fast. It's no biggy." Marshall replied taking my hands.

He kissed me gently. I didn't kiss back. I was afraid I would hurt his lip.

"Marshall, it is a 'biggy', now tell me what happened."

"Fi, it's fine!"

"At least let me make sure your lip doesn't get infected." I argued.

"Ugh, fine." Marshall groaned.

I ran to go grab the medical kit from the bathroom.

"What are you doing!?" Cake yelled, spotting me.

I ignored her and ran back to Marshall. I dug through the box of clutter and found a tube of neosporin. I squeezed a small amount onto my finger.

"This might hurt a little, okay?" I mumbled.

"It's fine." Marshall replied.

I gently started to spread a thin line of neosporin onto his busted lip.

"Marsh, you might wanna keep your lips wet too."

"Why?" Marshall asked confused.

"'Cause if their dry and you yawn or open your mouth too wide, you'll know what true pain is."

Marshall chuckled.

"Alright, Fifi." Marshall replied setting a gentle peck on my cheek.

Marshall! You got neosporin on me!" I complained.

Cake coughed from the doorway.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Cake hissed.

"I'm taking my _girlfriend _out!" Marshall replied smartly.

"Oh no, you're not! She's not your girlfriend!" Cake argued.

"Oh hell yes I am! I'm going out, Cake! Deal. With. It." I yelled.

Marshall stood up from his position at the window sill and swooped me up bridal style.

"Don't wait up." Marshall replied and let out a cackle before we exited.

I let out a fit of laughter.

"That was perfect, Marshall!" I said controlling my laughter.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

Despite what Fire Freak said and did, I'm not leaving Fionna. She's special. She's the girl I want in my life. She wasn't going to live forever and I can accept that. Fionna is my love. I won't leave her.


	12. Sorry guys :

Okay guys, so here's the deal: Yesterday was my birthday, I invited the guy I liked over, he kind of stood me up, then he texted me telling me he was sorry and wanted to hang out later. We made plans for last night to chill, got stood up again. I'm just emotionally overwhelmed and yet exhausted at the same time. I can't really write when I'm like this either. I'll only mess up the story, sorry. It's not much of an excuse, and I shouldn't have an excuse, but things just aren't their best at the moment. Sorry...I hope you can understand. Love you guys.


	13. A Wonderful Date, Yet A Painful Night

**So I decided to post the new chapter a day early. Just cause I was excited about it, but before you read I really have to tell you guys; thank you. You've been so supportive and things haven't been their best. To be honest, I don't have a lot of friends, so what you guys said really meant a lot. I love you guys, I love writing for you guys, and I'm certainly going to try my best to move on. Thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**FIONNA'S P.O.V  
**

Marshall took me out to the lake, the one from a few weeks back. We stayed out there, talking, messing around, just acting like teenagers, really. Marshall set me down in the boat on top of the treehouse.

"Thanks Marsh. I really had a great time." I said.

"No problem, babe. I had a great time too." Marshall replied landing in front of me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, I blushed and looked down.

"Oh come on, look at me." He whispered.

"No." I giggled.

"Please, Fifi?" He begged playfully.

"No." I whined.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Is it about the busted lip? I promise it won't hurt me, Fi." He chuckled.

I giggled.

"It's not about the busted lip. I'm just shy, I guess."

"You weren't so shy when you first kissed me. Do you remember that makeout session?" Marshall teased.

"That was in the moment!"

I looked up to glare at him, only to have his lips crush mine. Settling us into another deep moment. His lips were a lot rougher than usual, this kiss was almost violent. My lips started to respond as my eyes closed.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

Fionna should know better than to resist me, so I tricked her into actually looking at me. I felt her kissing me back, as her arms wrapped around my neck. Her lips were always so soft, pink, and plump. I can feel her surprise in the kiss. It was almost entertaining. I lightly traced her lips with my tongue, the kiss deepened while it turned into a game of tonsil hockey. It went on for what felt like an eternity, coming from me, that's a long ass time. I nipped her bottom lip with my fang only to hear her let out a gasp. I chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me!" Fionna pouted.

"I've laughed at you for the past three years, Fi." I replied leaning closer to her.

I could feel her heartbeat race faster and faster with each passing second. I only left a sliver of space between our lips.

"Excuse me." Cake hissed.

I turned to face Cake, who was standing right by the ladder, to our left.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep, kitty cat?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Doesn't Fionna have a curfew?"

"Do you really think she wants to come home on time so you can nag her?" I growled.

Fionna slid behind me, I held her hands tightly. It looked as if she would be holding me back if something went wrong.

"She came home late hoping you'd be asleep. Just so she wouldn't have to hear you go on and on about everything you think she's done wrong."

"You're hiding something from her." Cake growled back.

I paused and thought about it.

_I am hiding something. But how could I tell Fionna I was._

"Cake, go inside, now!" Fionna yelled peeking out from behind me.

"So you're allowing this?" Cake asked, obviously angry.

"Why don't you listen to her for once." I hissed.

I felt nothing, but anger overwhelm me.

_I could easily kill this feline, I could just snap her neck and be done with it. But what about Fionna? She can't see me like this and I certainly can't do that to her friend. As much as I want this cat dead, I can't._

"Marsh, come on, snap out of it." Fionna begged, swiping her hands in front of my eyes.

"Huh?"

"Marsh, she's inside now. Are you okay?"

I felt my breathing slow.

"I'm fine, she just pisses me off." I muttered.

Fionna got on her tip toes and hugged me, her face was buried in my shoulder. I suddenly remembered the voice.

_You can't protect her..._

**FIONNA'S P.O.V  
**

After a while Marshall left. I decided that after a long day, it was time I go to bed. I slowly drifted off as the thoughts of Marshall overwhelmed me.

"He won't protect you!" The voice rumbled as I stood in the clearing of the dark forest.

"What the hell?" I growled under my breath.

"He can't protect you forever."

"You're not really here! You're not real!" I yelled.

"This isn't just some bad dream. I am real!"

"NO! No, you're not! Shut up!"

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

I slowly slid myself into bed. I was exhausted and I needed a nap. Darkness surrounded me, I satup in a clearing, surrounded by a dark forest.

"Again!?" I yelled frustrated.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP HER SAFE! YOU'LL END UP GETTING HER KILLED!" The voice roared.

"Go away, man! I'm keeping her safe already! You can't stop me!"

"Marshall!?" Fionna screamed.

Fionna wasn't anywhere in site.

"Find her then! Save her! I want to see how you can do her any good!"

"Fi!?"

"Marshall, help!" She screeched.

I couldn't determine the direction it was coming from.

"You can't do it!"

"Marsh!"

"Find her!" The voice demanded.

"Please, help!" Fionna cried.

Everything was in slow motion. My unbeating heart was racing, my mind was locked, I couldn't think.

"Time's. Up." The voice rumbled.

I heard her scream.

"NO!" She cried.

She screamed in pain.

"Fionna!"

Suddenly her body laid, motionless, at the edge of the clearing. I ran to her and knelt down. I couldn't hear her breathing, I examined her to find deep gashes all along her limbs and one deep one across her face, the smell of blood was killing me. It smelt sweet, rusty, delicious.

"You can't help her."

"Shut up!"

"You can't! You never will either!"

"SHUT UP!" I roared.

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

"He doesn't even want you!"

"Shut up!" I screamed again.

"You'd be better off dead than with him! Oh wait! You're gonna die being with him!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed again

Every word caused me pain. I felt a burning sensation overwhelm my limbs every time a single word was spoken.

"He doesn't even love you!"

I suddenly felt a stinging sensation on my face. I laid down in agony and cried out in pain.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" I sobbed angrily.

"I'm telling the tru-"

"STOP IT!" I screamed sitting up.

I looked around to find myself in my bedroom. I sighed and threw my face into the palms of my hands, my knees curled up into my chest. I sobbed heavily.


	14. Cake's Visit

**I decided it would be right to add ANOTHER chapter. Considering I was late on putting the last one up for emotional reasons. I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this. So review and tell me what could make the story better! :) THANKS! ENJOY!**

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

I woke up at sunrise, completely exhausted.

"Marshall Lee! Open up!" Cake yelled from outside.

There was a series of furious bangs on my door.

"Goddammit." I mumbled under my breath.

I got up and decided to have a little bit of fun with Cake. I answered the door during her knocking only to shock her.

"Can I help you?" I asked slightly annoyed.

Cake glared at me.

"Oh, you're looking for Fi, huh? I'll get her for you. FI! Cake's here! Put on your clothes!" I yelled into the empty house.

"Nice try, she was sleeping when I left." Cake spoke in a rough tone.

"Geez, calm down."

"Go put some damn clothes on man."

I looked down to see I was in my red boxers.

"Why? Boxers are nice." I replied pleasantly.

"Whatever."

"So was that all you wanted? 'Kay, bye." I said shutting the door in her face.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Cake decided to invite herself in and follow me.

"Yes, pussycat?"

"I don't want you anywhere near Fionna, but I can't help that. Maybe I don't give Fi a lot of freedom to do what she thinks is right, so maybe you're what she thinks is right for her, but what I don't understand is: Why are you hiding something from her? And what is it?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You're acting strange."

"Am I?" I asked taking a bowl of strawberries out of the fridge.

"What made you want to date Fionna all of a sudden? Was it so she'd be happy and that when she figured out it wouldn't be such a big deal?"

"That makes no sense, dude. I've wanted to date Fi for awhile, but she was too young before, meanwhile she wasn't looking for anything. Then she started dating Fire freak and I backed off considering him and I used to be friends."

"Mhm." Cake hummed, not buying it.

"Are you just mad 'cause I kissed her last night?" I asked smugly.

"That might of made me a little mad, I don't enjoy seeing you battle tongues with her, but that doesn't change anything. What is it?"

"What?"

"What are you hiding!?"

"I'm not hiding anything" I lied.

"I'm so sure." Cake said sarcastically.

"Cake-"

Suddenly a sharp crash erupted from the living room. I rushed out to find a flaming hot chunk of coal sitting there amongst broken glass. I stomped it out.

"WHAT THE GLOB!?" Cake yelled.

I ignored her and looked to see a piece of folded paper on the floor right in front of the couch. I bent down and unfolded it.

_She's not yours, Marshall. She's mine. She'll find out your lie. She'll always be my little bunny, not yours. I'm sure when you're holding her, she's thinking of me. Not you, not anyone else, me. This is just the beginning of my game.__ ~"Fire freak"  
_

"What's this then!?" Cake yelled.

She grabbed the note and started running. I chased after her. She suddenly stopped and I grabbed the note and crumpled it.

"I KNEW IT!"

"What!?" I screamed.

"You were hiding something! You have contact with him, don't you!? You couldn't tell us this!? I expected better from even YOU!" Cake yelled.

"Cake, it's not what you think."

"You can get charged with helping a fugitive! You ARE gonna get charged with that!" She yelled.

"Cake, no! I wanted to tell you guys!"

Cake snorted and grabbed me by the ear.

"Now tell me! Where is he!?" She hissed, sinking her claws into his ear.

"Ow! Dude!"

"Where is he!?"

"You can't tell Fi I knew."

"I can tell her whatever I want!"

"No! Cake, don't! Please!"

She retracted her claws.

"What did you just say?" She asked confused.

"Please! Don't tell her!"

"You said 'please?'" Cake asked surprised.

I didn't respond. She let go.

"Why are you so worried about Fi finding out?"

"'Cause, Fionna means a lot to me, Cake. She's not a girl I'm using, she's my friend, and I care about her." I said solemnly

Cake looked at me and let a slow smile spread across her face.

"You really care about her? You're not using her?" Cake asked joyful.

"Of course I care and no, I'm not. Cake, Fionna is the girl I can normally open up to. I don't know why I couldn't tell her about FP, but I just couldn't."

"I remember you being there as much as you could after he left her. You hated him and told me that it was best not to speak of him anymore. You would spend every second you could with her, trying to make her happy, trying to make her forget." Cake replied happily.

"Yeah, I mean, Fi and I are always there for eachother. We can't just abandon eachother when we need the other most. That's how I feel about Fionna. I want to be there whenever she needs me." I opened up.

Cake didn't say anything, she just had this ridiculous looking smile.

"I won't tell her. I'll give you a second chance with being truthful with her."

"Thanks."

"Now where is he? I want to get this job over with and make peace with Fionna."

"He was in this one cave yesterday, but who knows where he is now. He's probably finding somewhere new right now after throwing that piece of coal."

"Any leads?"

"I have a phone number he's been using, but he probably won't answer to anyone now. As far as I know, I was the only one he would answer for and now he's angry at me because of Fi and I."

"Well, give me the number in case." Cake said.

"Alright." I handed her a slip of paper with the number already scribbled on it.

"Thanks."

"No problem...or maybe a few problems." I replied.

"Just be sure to make her happy, Marshall. I don't want to see her get hurt again."

I gave a simple nod. And with that, Cake was gone.

"Finally." I sighed in relief.

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

I was playing BMO when Cake walked in.

"Hey girl!" Cake said happily.

"Hey." I replied.

"Guess who has a lead on finding FP?"

"You." I replied groggily.

"Yes! Come on! I found a number he's been using!"

"Alright."

I obviously wasn't happy to be speaking with Cake. After the way she treated Marshall I shouldn't even be speaking to her. She doesn't deserve anything from me.

"Fi, honey. I'm sorry. I'm too strict with you, I was way out of line, and I deserve the worst. Please, though, I'm trying to protect you hun." Cake said.

I paused the game and looked at her. I smiled.

"It's alright, Cake." I replied.

Cake hugged me tightly and purred with delight.

**So hey guys, maybe a review giving constructive critical advice or whatever. XD I'm kind of hyper. I was drinking soda while editing this. Which btw, my chapters tend to not be edited 'cause I hate reading my own work so please ignore all the grammatical errors. Reading my own work is hard 'cause I feel like my writing isn't that great. But yeah, reviews are helpful! So Favorite this story or maybe Follow it? Yeah? That would be cool, huh? Yeah, yeah it would. Kk. Love you guys! XD**


	15. Gummy's Loss

**So here's the new chapter! Just letting you guys know, I have finalized the thought of posting 3 times a week. I will post Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. So enjoy this chapter! Before that though, thank you for the amazing reviews! They mean a lot. Along with the follows and favorites! It's nice to know that people are enjoying my writing! It's been a desire to have an amazing audience for my stories and now it's just perfect! THANK YOU! LOVE YOU SO SO SO SOOOOOOO MUCH! You may enjoy now. :)**

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

We were on our way to the Candy Kingdom, we had to see if Gumball could trace this phone number.

"So, Cake, where did you get the number from anyways?" I asked.

"I have an anonymous source." Cake replied.

"Come on Cake, tell me!" I whined.

"I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy." Cake said with a smug smile.

I sighed.

"And you think Marshall has something to hide." I mumbled annoyed.

"Oh come on, Fi! I gave up on that!" Cake replied still holding her smile.

"Cake, what are you hiding!? It's killing me, not knowing what you know."

"Oh nothing, nothing." Cake said quietly.

"Cake! Fionna! It's nice seeing you two here!" Gumball greeted as we entered the town.

"Yo PG!" I replied.

"Hey Gumball! We have a lead on Flame Prince." Cake said.

"Do you now?" Gumball asked examining me head to toe.

"Um yeah." I said uncomfortably.

Gumball eyed me with a sort of lust. It was disturbing.

"Yo Gumbutt! You wanna keep your eyes off of Fi?" Marshall said from above us.

Marshall landed next to me his umbrella shading me along with him.

"Oh why hello Marshall Lee." Gumball said annoyed.

"It wasn't a greeting, you're making her uncomfortable." Marshall said showing displeasure at Gumball's actions.

Gumball eyed Marshall with a menacing glare then turned his eyes to Cake.

"Well, what's this lead?" Gumball asked looking at Cake.

I lightly elbowed Marshall as to say _Thanks, dude. _I saw Marshall smirk from the corner of my eye as he wrapped his arm around my waist securely.

"We have a number from an anonymous source. It's apparent that Flame Prince had been using this number to contact our source and to our knowledge, our source _only_." Cake said holding out the slip of paper.

"I see." Gumball said taking the slip.

Gumball examined the number and looked back at Cake, trying to ignore Marshall's closeness to me.

"Well, I don't recognize this number. It's quite odd. I'll check it out, but it could take awhile. I'll contact you when I find the number's source." Gumball said.

"Thanks Gummy." Cake said turning.

I followed Cake's action only to feel Gumball's stare go to me. It was uncomfortable.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

I could feel Gumball glare come after me. I looked back to find him glaring at me. I flashed a smirk and decided to test this jealousy of his out.

_Sorry, Gumbutt, but she's mine._

I threw the arm around Fionna's waist back behind her and let it go forward.

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

I felt Marshall's arm slip from around my waist and within a second I felt an instant sting on my butt.

"OW! MARSHALL!" I yelled turning to him.

"Sorry, sweetie." Marshall said stealing a peck from my lips.

He had an extremely smug grin and he glanced back at Gumball. I looked behind us to see Gumball fuming.

"Marsh! You're so mean!" I said.

"Oh calm down, Fifi." Marshall chuckled.

I sighed.

Meanwhile Cake was holding a glare that could burn holes into the sun. It was directed at Marshall.

"Calm down, puss puss." Marshall commented wrapping his arm around my waist again as we continued walking.

"Marshall, be nice." I said lightly slapping his arm.

"Fine, fine." Marshall mumbled.

I sighed once more.

_My God...Marshall, you're so stupid sometimes. At least I can deal with that._

"Cake, are you okay with Fi coming over to watch a couple of movies?" Marshall asked.

"Sure, but if you touch her in any way inappropriately, you can say goodbye to your face and your hair." Cake threatened.

"Alright." Marshall shrugged.

"Do I have a say in this?" I asked jokingly.

"Nope!" Marshall said scooping me up bridal style.

Marshall took off flying only to leave Cake's faint call.

"Have her home by ten at the very latest, Marshall!" Cake's call was distant.

"Alright!" Marshall called back.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

I gently set Fionna down on the couch and to my movie shelf.

"Yo, Fi, which movie?" I asked.

"Hmm I don't know. They're all before the war, bro. How am I supposed to know what they're called?"

"Alright, **Midnight Blood Bath** it is." I said.

Fionna sighed nervously.

"Scary movies, too much, Fi?" I asked looking at her.

"What!? Pfft, no!" Fionna replied putting on her fearless persona.

I chuckled. I heard Fionna get off the couch and walk across the living room. I turned to see her holding the coal from this morning.

"Marshall, why do you have a giant piece of coal in here?" Fionna asked examining it.

I saw a glimpse of familiarity in Fi's eyes.

_Dammit! She's thinking about Ignatius. I hope she doesn't figure it out._

"Marshall, this looks like one of the coals from the Fire Kingdom." Fionna commented.

"It might be, I don't know, I've had it for a while now." I lied.

"Well I haven't seen it here before. Hmm." Fionna said. "Oh well." She mumbled and went back to the couch.

I let out a small sigh of relief. I put in the movie and pressed play. Immediately, Fionna was clutching onto me. Halfway through the movie I heard her whimper. I laid down and pulled her on top of me.

"Fi, calm down." I said quietly.

I brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

"So much for being brave, huh?" I asked.

"Shut up!" Fionna replied quietly, yet boldly.

She threw a punch into my arm.

"Hey! That could've actually hurt somebody!" I teased.

"Good." Fionna said scooting up my body.

She nuzzled her head gently under my chin and set a gentle, short kiss on my neck. We weren't even watching the movie anymore, we were just cuddling.

_This feels so right. It wasn't wrong to go out with Fionna, here I am, holding her close-did she fall asleep?-Oh, Fionna._

I listened to her gentle snoring and chuckled, normally, snoring would be obnoxious, but hers was sweet and cute.

**So did you guys enjoy the fluffiness of this chapter? :3 I do enjoy these fluffy parts. It makes me a giggly inside. Hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews are helpful, yeah? Yeah. So you may give me tips you feel will guide me in the right direction. :) Love you guys!**


	16. Ignatius Has A Visitor

**Okay guys, so I've taken all reviews into consideration! :) I really appreciate the reviews! I had already been thinking that there was enough fluffiness for now with the story and it was time to go into a kind of plot twist kind of thing. Let me just tell you guys this: I'm not too great at writing action scenes or dramatic plot twists. I'm just an awkward potato. So yeah. I hope you guys can somewhat enjoy my strange writing. Thanks again! ;3  
P.S. I'm sorry about all the grammatical mistakes I make. For example: when it's Fionna's P.O.V and I switch from "I" to "Fionna", my bad!**

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

It's been six months and twenty two days since Marshall and I started dating. We're perfectly happy together. I feel special with him. He treats me like I'm everything that could be pure perfection. It's a nice feeling, but I don't consider that correct. I'm everything, but perfect. I'm chubby, I have a toothy smile, my hair is always so wild, and to be honest, I don't find myself old enough for Marshall. I know he's over a thousand years old, but even if he was just a normal 18 year old, I'm not exactly grown up. I'm pretty childish. I don't want to be childish around him though, I don't know. Maybe, he likes me because I'm childish, I just don't get it.

"Baby cakes? Are you alright?" Cake asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I replied.

"Sweetie, you just kind of zoned out there. Are you feeling alright? Usually you're so vigilant."

"Oh yeah. Don't worry about it, Cake. I'm fine." I smiled as I scratched the space behind her ear.

"Mmm 'kay!" Cake purred.

I went back to eating my bacon pancakes.

_Maybe acting childish isn't a bad thing? Maybe it is? Ughhh I'm so confuzzled._

**MARSHALL LEE'S P.O.V  
**

It will be seven months in nine days. Seven months with Fionna. I haven't heard from Ignatius, he was captured shortly after Gumball traced the phone number. He wasn't sent to execution, he's being held in an enchanted cell in the Candy Kingdom Dungeons. I don't feel guilty about lying to Fionna. Nobody got hurt, what was there to feel bad about? Everything ended fine.

_Ugh. I need to get some sleep.__ What time is it? six? seven? It has to be a little pass dawn.  
_

I rolled over on my bed and stuck my face in the pillow. It smelt of strawberries.

_Fionna. I almost forgot that she was just here yesterday._

I sighed loudly and relaxed my weight into the mattress. I closed my eyes and let sleep carry me away.

**PRINCE GUMBALL'S P.O.V**

I can't help, but suddenly wonder:

_Where did they get that phone number from? It could be from anyone. Anyone who was close to FP. Who could he trust to keep him safe? Who?_

I made my way down the stairs into the dungeon. I ignored the somber stares from the many prisoners, I made my way to the enchanted cells unit. FP was the only prisoner in that unit. He glared at me and looked away.

"Who? Who the hell were you talking to?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He spat sarcastically.

"I would, actually." I said.

"You haven't figured it out, yet? I thought you were smarter than this." He said with a smirk.

I didn't reply. I just glared at him.

"Really? Is that supposed to make me scared? You're too soft to be threatening, Gummy."

I kept quiet and continued the glare. He sighed.

"Think about it, Princess." He growled. "Who else in the Land of Aaa can fit in when they're nothing, but pure evil."

I gave a single nod and walked out of there.

_Marshall Lee Abadeer! That smug littl_e _bastard! It was him! First he took Fionna, now he's...wait, he did turn in the number...B-But how long had they been talking before he turned that number in? Did Cake and Fi know about this?_

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

"You won't be able to protect her." The voice stated.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" I hissed.

I was surrounded by a dark forest, it seemed to grow more grotesque with every visit from this nightmare. I was standing, unable to move. I was frozen in place.

"He's too powerful, Marshall."

"He?"

"He."

"Who is 'he'?"

_He? Who the hell does this thing mean?_

"He wants revenge."

"Revenge? I haven't done anything wrong?"

"Whether what you did was wrong or right, he craves her death. Then he's coming after you, Marshall Lee."

"He won't get to her." I growled.

"You can't handful the painful truth, can you?"

"HE WON'T!" I roared.

"Prepare yourself."

"Huh?"

Everything began to go hazy. Everything was blurring away, as if the dream was being smudged away.

_Prepare yourself. Prepare. Prepare. Prepare. Prepare yourself._

The words raced in my head. Repeating themselves in the same, chilling voice. They seemed to echo loudly._  
_

**So yeah. It's a short chapter. They can't always be a moderate length guys. Sorry! Hope it was enjoyable, for now I have more brainstorming to do. Love ya!**


	17. Company for Fionna? Who could it be?

**I'm uploading another chapter early? WOAHHH NO WAY!? Um yeah. So uploaded this chapter early, like the last one. Maybe a surprise chapter will come in sometime soon. I've just felt so typing-happy. I want this story to just move on really fast. I really love writing for you guys too. So yeah. I have to say thanks for all the support. Nobody's really cared about my writing, like ever...So yeah. The life of a female 15 year old outcast. Yeah. THANKS! :) LOVE YOU! :3**

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

I laid in bed restlessly after my long day of adventuring. We had saved a small village of mushroom people from a cyclops, saved Breakfast Prince from the Ice Queen, and found Wildberry Prince's favorite stuff animal that he couldn't live without. Cake, then, proceeded to spend the night with Lord Monochromicorn.

_I'm so sore._

I rolled over and shifted only to feel the aches of moving. I groaned in pain.

_Knock knock knock_

Someone was banging on the door.

"Who the hell..." I mumbled getting out of my bed.

I slowly made my way to the door in short, hesitant movements.

"Fionna!" Gumball yelled as I opened the door.

"What, Gumball?" I sighed.

"I need to talk to you." He said, inviting himself in.

"About what?" I asked groggily.

"Do you know who Cake got that phone number from?" He asked.

"What? No. That was like, forever ago." I growled falling onto our couch.

"Fionna, I'm terribly sorry to bother you at such a time." Gumball said, sitting on the arm of the couch near where my head was laying.

He brushed my long hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I immediately felt uncomfortable as his hand lingered.

"Are you really that sleepy?" He asked, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Um...I-I guess." I stuttered.

_Okay, relax Fi, this is just friendly contact. Don't freak out._

"I'm sorry." He replied.

He gazed at me. His eyes were full of lust. I sat up and turned to the other arm of the couch and rested my lumbar on it. I stared at him blankly, showing no emotion.

"Fionna, why are you with him?" Gumball whispered looking at the floor.

"Huh?"

"Marshall Lee? He's no good for you." Gumball said scooting onto the couch cushion.

"Gumball, stop it." I demanded.

"Marshall doesn't deserve you." He said scooting closer.

"What makes you think that?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Well, he's pure evil." He scooted closer.

He came face to face with me.

"No, no he isn't." I replied coldly feeling trapped.

Gumball put his hand on my thigh and crushed his lips to mine.

"MMMMMM" I screaming in shock against his lips.

He crawled on top of me and held me down. He pulled away from my lips.

"He lies to you, Fionna. I would never do that." Gumball said.

"Gumball, get off!" I yelled struggling below him.

I started to kick beneath him, he laid his legs on top of mine, his weight was enough to hold me down. He looked down at me, enjoying my struggling. He moved his lips to my neck.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, struggling desperately.

Gumball moved his face out of the crook of my neck and looked straight at me.

"Why? Do I need to tell you his lies?" Gumball whispered, full of anger, his face only centimeters away from mine.

I closed my eyes and struggled with every bit of energy I had.

"HE KNEW WHERE FLAME PRINCE WAS! HE WAS WORKING WITH HIM!" Gumball yelled.

"GET OFF!" I screamed desperately.

"It's alright though, Fi. You're gonna be alright. I can be better than him." Gumball whispered sweetly.

He took a hold of my lips with his. Suddenly, his weight was off of me. I opened my eyes to see Marshall standing in front of the couch.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Marshall yelled furious.

Gumball was across the room, leaned up against a wall. As soon as he was getting up, Marshall had tackled him. I curled up in the corner of the couch and refused to watch. I tucked my legs up in front of me and rested my head against my knees. I heard the senseless beating continue as Marshall was yelling.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Marshall yelled.

"YOU'RE THE ONE LYING TO HER!" Gumball spluttered out.

"I LIED TO HER ONCE! IT WAS FOR PROTECTION!"

"PROTECTION!?"

"DAMN RIGHT!"

I heard the door open.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Gumball yelled.

I then heard it slam shut, then locked.

Silence had arose in the room. I kept my face hidden. I felt something weigh down the couch right next to me.

"Fi, calm down." Marshall shushed me.

I hadn't realized I was crying. Marshall's arms wrapped around me and pulled me into him. My knees lowered as I sobbed violently in his arms.

"Shhhh."

Marshall started petting my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Marshall." I sobbed.

"For what?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know what for, it just came out.

"Fi, calm down. I'm here." Marshall cooed.

"Marshall, I was so afraid, I couldn't get him off and-and." I sobbed.

"Shhhh." Marshall repeated.

"He was gonna-"

"Fionna, I wouldn't have let that happened." Marshall said.

His grip around me tightened.

"I'm so sorry, Fi." Marshall whispered gently into my ear.

**So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. While writing this I got a text from the guy who stood me up twice on my birthday as I was wrapping up this chapter, you guys remember him, right? I'm sure you do. I'm in a bit of shock after getting a text from him. So yeah. Reviews are helpful. I really enjoy the ones I keep reading about this guy. Lemme tell you guys, he has no chance of getting my forgiveness. I will gladly hurt him when I next see him.**


	18. Broken State of Mind

**So hey guys! I'm kind of tired considering I'm writing this chapter at 5 AM. (I can't sleep due to illness.) So yeah. Try to enjoy this chapter. Kk? Kk. :3 Thanks!**

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

Fionna's been tensed up, silent, and shaking in my arms all night. I don't blame her though, it must have been terrifying. To think, if I hadn't of heard her screaming on my way to the graveyard, Gumball surely would've raped her, hurt her, and left her there to suffer. I shivered with fear and anger at the thought, my teeth started grinding.

_I'm gonna kill him. As soon as I can leave Fi alone for at least a few minutes, he's dead._

Fionna whimpered gently.

"Fionna?"

"Please don't be mad." She mumbled into my chest.

"Huh?"

"Marshall, I can hear your teeth grinding."

"I'm sorry, Fifi." I whispered gently into her ear.

"No, it's fine." Fionna muttered.

"It's not fine, Fi. Nothing that happened to you was 'fine,'" I said clenching my jaw.

"Marshall."

"Fionna, I'm serious. I can't help, but be mad that that happened to you."

"Marshall, stop it." She whispered.

Her voice was shaking as if she would have a breakdown at any second. I paused.

_Come on, Marshall. Stop it. She doesn't need to hear it._

I sighed. I looked down at the 17 year old girl who was in my lap. Her face was buried in the material of my plaid flannel shirt. Her blonde hair looked wild. She isn't just any girl, she's my girl.

"Fi, I'm sorry." I whispered.

Fionna didn't reply, she just burrowed her face into my neck. She gave me a light peck, I couldn't help, but tighten my arms around her and pull her closer.

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

_I don't know what to think anymore. I knew Gumball was touchy touchy, but...that? Why? I don't deserve that! I don't! What have I done?_

"What are we gonna tell Cake?"

"I don't know." Marshall replied.

"Oh."

_Cake will immediately head out to kill PG. I don't have a problem with that, but she would become a criminal. We can't tell anybody. Gumball's powerful, he's one of the most powerful Princes in all of Aaa. We'll get into serious trouble accusing him of such a thing._

Marshall took my face in the hold of his calloused palms. He pulled away to look at me. I couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Fi, look at me." He whispered.

I silently refused. I could feel the tears bottling up, just on the edge of overflowing. A tear escaped. Marshall's thumb wiped it away.

"Fionna, you're okay. I'm here for you."

I still refused to look up. The tears started flowing down my cheeks. Then, the sobs escaped.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

Fionna's in a broken state of mind. She can't control it.

"Please, just kill me." She sobbed.

"Don't say that, Fi. It wasn't your fault."

"It doesn't matter, Marshall! Whether it's my fault or not! It still happened!" She argued.

"It does matter! Yes, it still happened, but Fionna, it was out of your control. He had you pinned down."

"I feel so stupid! I can't believe it!"

"Fionna, please, stop. You're not stupid. You shouldn't feel stupid."

"M-m-marshall I-i." She weeped.

She couldn't finish her sentences beyond this point. I pulled her back into me and held her close.

"Shhhh. Hey, calm down, Fi. You're gonna be fine."

I got no reply, just violent crying.

"Fionna, I won't leave your side, okay?"

She was still crying. She pulled herself together enough to say:

"I'm scared, I don't want t-to be a-alone." She stuttered uncontrollably.

"You won't be alone."

**PRINCE GUMBALL'S P.O.V**

I unlocked his cell door. Ignatius walked out.

"I want her dead, Ignatius." I stated.

"What about Marshall?"

"Save him for last." I replied.

"Gladly." Ignatius smirked.

**I tried my best. I'm tired, okay? XD Well, yeah. This has been your "bonus chapter", pretty lame right? Well, I had nothing else to do. So try to be happy with that until tomorrow. Kk? Kk. :) Love you guys!**


	19. A chapter has been delayed Sorry!

Okay guys, yeah, I couldn't get the chapter up on time. I've suddenly been stacked up with A LOTof emotional shit on my plate, I need to get it out of my way for me to write more. I'm sorry. I'll be sure to get it up as soon as I possibly can, but right now, shit's going down. I'm happy you're enjoying the story, I'm sad and sorry I can't update this right away, but I have been thinking about stuff you guys might enjoy for example, once this story's over, I could possibly, maybe start working on a sequel to it. So yeah, that's the good news! Sorry the chapter's not finished, I don't want to mess up the story at all with emotional shit blocking my thoughts. Love you guys though! Thanks!


	20. The Chapter's been delayed Again

Okay guys, things just keep getting more and more emotional for me. I'm having a lot of issues right now, worst than before. I wouldn't count on me writing this week. I'm feeling a lot of different emotions and they don't make a good combination. I'm sorry. It's just hard right. I love you guys and I appreciate everything you've done for me. Thanks.


	21. This is What Happened

**Okay guys, so I'm back from my break. YAYYYY! I really missed writing for you guys! I got a lot done while I was gone, not just on the story, but I had to finish up school shopping since school starts in about 5 days, the guy who stood me up is now dating one of the school whores, so that made me laugh, 'cause he's gonna get AIDs, and I got my emotional shit together. So right now, I'm pretty damn happy! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

It's been three weeks since Gumbutt has shown his face. He's lucky. Fionna still isn't exactly the same, but she's making progress. To be honest, I thought it would be months until she was at this state. Fionna isn't as fragile, she's as quiet as ever unless you start talking to her, and she still can't sleep alone. Cake's getting sick of me, but she knows this is what Fi needs, so she doesn't bother telling me that I'm spending too much time with Fionna.

I maneuvered Fionna's head off of my shoulder, on to the arm of the couch. I walked to the kitchen and brought out the strawberries. I heard the front door creak open. I peeked out to see Cake, arriving home extremely late, trying to be stealthy. I shook my head.

_Alright kitty cat, I'll show you sneaky._

I flew up and laid my back against the ceiling, gently sliding my way above her.

"Where is that boy?" Cake asked, ultimately confused.

She stood in front of the couch. I lowered myself behind her.

"Hmmmm I wonder." I whisper in her ear.

Cake jumped around and shrieked. I couldn't help, but laugh my ass off.

"Goddammit! Marshall Lee!" She yelled.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Cake. Staying out so late." I chuckled.

Fionna slowly sat up. She turned her sleepy eyes at us with a quizzical glare.

"Sorry Fifi." I said, tussling her wild blonde hair.

"Whatever." She grumbled sitting up.

She positioned her back against the arm of the couch. I sucked the red out of the plump strawberries, still in my hand.

"So what brings you home so late, Cake?" I teased.

"If you must know I was with my Lord Monochromicorn." Cake spat.

Fionna examined us with a blank stare, suggesting she was off somewhere in her mind.

"Oh really?" I asked.

I wiggled my eyebrows a bit.

"Glob, you're a pervert, Marshall Lee." Cake growled walking pass me.

"I didn't suggest anything."

"Shut up!" Cake yelled heading upstairs.

I looked over at Fionna with a smirk. She had a blank expression, like she wasn't there.

"Fi?"

No answer. I grabbed her hand and leaned towards her.

"Fionna?"

Still no response. It was like she was in her own little world.

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

_Why Gumball? Why? Did it really have to come down to that? We were friends...Why? How could you do that to me!? I can't believe that actually happened. It feels like a bad dream! It was reality though._

"Fionna." I heard Marshall call in the distance.

"He won't be able to protect you. He'll leave you, Fionna." The dark voice stated from inside my head.

"No, he won't." I argued calmly.

"He might have saved you from Gumball, but he can't save you from the future."

"He won't leave." I said.

"You show no emotion?"

I shook my head.

"Fionna, he will leave you. It's time you accept your fate."

"I can't." I whispered.

"You will have to. Whether it's "I can't" or "I can", it's your fate."

"Fionna." Marshall repeated.

"Marshall will protect me. He would never leave me."

"I've tried to talk to you, Fionna. You can't seem to grasp the idea." The voice said slightly frustrated.

"Why are you being so civilized this time?" I asked.

"I don't mean to be so unsettling. I'm only hear to deliver bad news. I'm sorry, but, I'm only trying to do my job and help you accept it."

I suddenly snapped back into reality. Marshall had his hands on my shoulders, he was shaking me.

"Marshall, stop it." I said taking his hands off of me.

"Fi, you're okay?" Marshall said confused.

"I-I'm fine. I just zoned out."

"You were talking."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you were saying some interesting things. Are you sure you're fine?" Marshall asked.

I looked down and thought of that short conversation. The things that I said. I hesitated then let out a long sigh.

"Marshall, I need to let you know what's been going on." I mumbled looking down at the couch cushion.

Marshall took a hold of my hands into his. He was squeezing them with concern.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Fionna, I promise I won't leave you. I would never leave you to die." Marshall said.

He pulled me into his lap, embracing me.

"Never ever. I promise." He said into my ear.

I felt my heart do backflips as buttterflies invaded my stomach.

"Marshall, I know." I whispered.

**PRINCE GUMBALL'S P.O.V**

"Do you remember the plan, Ignatius?"

"O-of course." Ignatius replied hesitantly.

"And you're sure?" I asked.

_Can this flaming imbecile actually do this?_

"Yeah." He replied.

I gave a nod. He jumped off the balcony, landing on his fire lion, he took off immediately towards the treehouse.

_He better get the job done. If he wants to stay out of a prison cell, then this is all he has to do._

**FLAME PRINCE'S P.O.V**

_Fionna...I have to kill her. I can live with fang boy dying, but Fi, Fionna is different. I can't lose her again. I can't be placed back in that cell either, I'll go bat shit crazy in there. I'm sorry, Fi. I have to do this._

I sighed loudly. The treehouse came into view. I felt for the stake, given to me by Gumball, just in case _he _was there. I growled at the thought of him, being there with my sweet, innocent, little, bunny rabbit.

"I'm so sorry, Fionna. This has to be done." I sighed.

My fire lion started to slow as I drifted into my memories. Memories of our relationship.

~.~.~.~.~

"Ignatius, it stinks that you can't come to Marshall's gig tonight!" Fionna pouted.

She was shimmering blue from the fireproof potion Joose Goose gave her.

"I know, bunny, but my mom needs me at the Elemental Council Meeting. I have to learn how this stuff works." I explained to her.

I can only remember how soft her hands were.

"I know." She sighed.

"Maybe next time." I said.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay, but you know, Marshall's gonna miss you." She replied shaking her head.

"Well, aren't you gonna miss me?" I asked playfully.

"Hmmm it depends." She teased.

"How so?"

"You know, Marshall and you act a little bit more than friends."

"'Cause we're "besties", Fi."

She giggled.

"I don't think that's it." She teased.

"Hey! Woah woah woah! No! Marshall is quite attractive, but I only have eyes for you, cutie."

I watched as she looked down at the ground, I could see the red tint in her cheeks through the blue.

~.~.~.~.~

We spent that day just hanging out, talking, and well, we were so close. Until I screwed up.

~.~.~.~.~

I was so sure nobody saw Melanie, a fellow fire elemental, and me.

"Ignatius, you're such a sweetheart." Melanie said pulling her lips away from mine.

"Thank you, cutestuff." I replied.

I kissed her nose gently. She snickered and crashed her lips against mine. Our lips moved in a certain rhythm, it was a sacred rhythm that only we knew of. We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Please, don't get up." She murmured against my lips.

"We have to open the door. It could be my mother." I replied.

She slid off my lap. I got up and opened the door. I was greeted by Marshall Lee. He held a black umbrella over him and a heavy glare.

"Hey Marsh-"

"Don't. Say. Anything." He growled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You think I didn't see you and your "friend." I knew there was something going on between you two." Marshall yelled.

"Marshall, calm down."

He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me against the wall.

"Get off of him!" Melanie yelled.

"Marshall!" Fionna yelled behind him.

"Fi." I muttered.

Fionna ran in and grabbed Marshall by the shoulder. Marshall reluctantly released me. I watched as Fionna looked at Melanie.

"Oh um hey." Fi said awkwardly.

Marshall wrapped his arm around Fionna, grabbed his umbrella, and led her outside. I put my face in the palms of my hands.

"Goddammit." I cursed under my breath.

A few minutes later, I saw the vampire holding Fionna as they walked. I watched her shoulders shake as they walked away. Marshall paused them, he held up a finger, suggesting to have a moment. I braced myself for his appearance back inside Melanie's home. He strolled in glaring at me.

"You're really a despicable thing. Cheating on your girlfriend? The one who let her world revolve around you? That's low. I don't want you anywhere near her or me, again." Marshall hissed.

"You can't stop me from seeing Fionna." I replied.

"Watch me!" He declared.

And with that he strolled out of Melanie's home like nothing had happened. Melanie was still in shock on the couch. I sighed and laid my head against the wall.

~.~.~.~.~

"I'm so sorry, Fionna." I whispered.

I realized my fire lion had stopped completely and tapped my foot into his side.

"Let's go, buddy." I said quietly.

He took off once again. The treehouse wasn't far now. I looked at the light illuminating through it's windows.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty easy for me to write considering the emotional toll I limited myself to put into the chapter. So I think adding some of the leftover emotions helped the story out. Reviews are helpful, so review and help a girl out. Love you guys! :3**


	22. Late Night Visit

**New chapter! AWWWWWWW YISSSSSSSSSSSSSS! It's kind of a short chapter, but it's pretty eventful, so I hope that makes up for it! :) LOVE YOUUUUU!**

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

"Fi, you should go back to sleep." Marshall mumbled.

"Alright." I replied.

I have to admit, I'm still pretty groggy from Cake and Marshall waking me up. Marshall kissed the tip of my nose and let his head fall back onto a throw pillow, pulling me on top of him. A few minutes passed of me, fading in and out of sleep.

"I love you, Fionna." Marshall whispered.

My eyes widened.

**FLAME PRINCE'S P.O.V**

I halted my fire lion behind a large rock, about a hundred feet away from the treehouse. I approached from the side of the treehouse, I peeked through the window, only to see the fanged piece of shit himself.

He held her in his arms, I showed up just in time to see him lay his lips gently on Fionna's nose. I held back a growl, grasping the stake at my side tightly. I approached Fionna and Cake's bedroom window with stealth and hushed movements. I looked in to see Cake, passed out in her drawer. I climbed in through the window quietly, careful not to set anything ablaze. I glanced back at Cake as I advanced towards the ladder, leading downstairs. She was still asleep, snoring loudly. That's when I heard something else.

"I love you, Fionna."

My chest felt hollow, I froze in place.

_No...Fionna...Don't._

"Marshall...I-I love you too." Fionna replied.

I gasped. Suddenly something in me snapped.

_Fionna...Happy...She's...happy._

"He can take care of her." I muttered. "I can't."

"I know you can't." Cake hissed behind me.

I turned to see Cake, standing before me. She was angry, yet confused. Cake readied her stance, prepared to fight. She stretched her arm out and grabbed Fionna's sword from her bed.

"Cake, no!" I yelled.

Cake let out a battle cry, attacking me. She knocked me off my feet onto my back. I groaned, my head aching. Cake stood above me, ready to thrust the sword into me. I closed my eyes tight. Ready for death to strike me. Suddenly, I felt hands on my shoulders as something hit my back. I opened my eyes to find Marshall Lee, holding me against a wall as Fionna held Cake back. The sword had disappeared.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Marshall yelled.

_Fuck!_

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I yelled.

He didn't reply, he was in utter shock. I growled in annoyance.

"S-stop! I don't want to hurt anyone!" Ignatius sputtered out.

"Wasn't I clear when I told you to leave Fionna alone!? How did you even escape!?"

"Just don't hurt me, dude! I can explain!"

"Then talk!" I hissed.

"Alright! Alright!"

He took a breath.

"Gumball sent me here."

"Gumball." Cake hissed from behind me.

I could hear Fionna grunting, trying to control Cake, who must have been struggling violently. Ignatius didn't continue.

"And!?"

"He wants Fionna and you dead!"

I let out a low snarl, completely out of my control. Suddenly, my eyes caught sight of a weapon. My eyes moved to his belt. An enchanted stake was nestled between the belt and his clothes.

"YOU!" I screamed. I slammed him back against the wall and grabbed the stake.

I instantly crushed it in my grasp, millions of splinters hitting the floor. I opened my palm and let the remains fall. I didn't move my eyes from his, Ignatius gulped.

"You're. fucking. dead." I gnarled.

"WAIT!"

Suddenly Cake came running forward with a bucket of water. She stretched up and dumped it over him, he fell onto the floor. His slow death started now. He didn't speak. He whimpered. I glanced back at Fionna, she was in utter shock and horror, I saw a vague look in her eyes. I dashed to Fionna, just in time to catch her as she fell limp.

**Okay, so yeah, that was a short chapter. Sorry guys, I have a lot on my mind, I start school tomorrow. Sophomore year, here I am. So yeah. I'm extremely nervous. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though! :) Reviews are nice and helpful, they let me know what you think, what I need to work on, and what you guys want for the future chapters. Thanks for reading! Love you guys! ;3**


	23. ANOTHER EXCUSE! WUT! WHYYYYYYYY

Okay, guys. Really, I love you, but since school just started, I'll have to do at least 2 chapters a week. I have to pass all of my classes this year, I can't slack, it's hard enough with my clinical depression, being constantly bullied, and my boxing classes, so I'll have to upload less often. I'm sorry, but I can't redo my Sophomore classes, I can't afford to do that. I love you, but I need some space, it's not you, it's how fucking crazy things are getting. God, this sounds like a bullshit breakup. Don't worry, I'll try to get the next chapter up by Friday night. Thanks for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows! I appreciate it! Really, what I want to do after coming home from a bad school day is grab a soda, sit down, and listen guttural slug, dying fetus, aborted, and sometimes cattle decapitation. I enjoy writing for you, but yeah, a lot going on, my head is crammed. So I hope you guys understand. Love you! :3


	24. Meet Your End, Gummy

**So another short chapter. Sorry guys. There's just a lot going on right now! I appreciate your guys' suggestions for the story! Hope you kind of enjoy this chapter.**

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

"Fionna."

I couldn't move.

"Fionna." The voice repeated.

I looked around, I was sprawled out on the floor.

"Fionna, you poor little girl." Gumball whispered.

I didn't see Gumball as I took in another look of the room around me. He wasn't there.

_Where is his voice coming from?_

"Fionna, you can't rely on him. I can give you anything and everything you desire." Gumball whispered.

He was close, but where was he at? I opened my move to speak, no words came out.

"Shhh don't speak. I already know what you want, Fionna."

I felt a finger push against my lips.

_SHIT! How did I get here!? Oh my fucking glob, what am I gonna do!?_

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

"Cake, watch over Fionna for me?"

"Marshall, don't you dare!" Cake yelled.

_Glob, it's like she can read my mind sometimes._

"What?" I played stupid.

"You can't go out killing people, especially someone like Gumball!" Cake said.

"We can't keep waiting for him to kill us." I argued.

"All of Aaa would be looking for you!"

"And yet, they wouldn't find me."

"Imagine how Fionna would feel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she wouldn't see you anymore. All of Aaa would be sure to surround our treehouse at all times, looking for you!"

"Cake, I'm not gonna sit here and put Fi's life at risk!"

"So you're just gonna leave her then!"

I snarled at Cake.

"I DON'T WANT TO, CAKE!" I yelled.

"So, this is the only option then?" Cake asked.

"Listen to me, I don't want to leave her, that's the last thing I want to do, but I sure as hell am not waiting for Gumbutt to kill us."

Cake nodded.

"So you'll watch over her then?" I asked.

"Yeah." Cake said.

I gave a single nod. I glanced over at the blonde passed out on the couch. I couldn't help, but hate myself.

_Marshall, you know how messed up she is right now. Just a few weeks ago Gumball assaulted her, now you're leaving her. She's gonna be a wreck, a miserable wreck. Fionna..._

I walked over and kneeled in front of the couch.

"Fionna, please, you have to be strong. You have to be my adventuress; brave, outgoing, and happy." I whispered.

I held her hand.

"I don't want to leave you, Fi." I whispered.

I gave a quick kiss to her unresponsive lips.

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

"Marshall?"

"You have to accept your fate, Fionna." The dark voice rumbled.

"No, I don't." I argued.

I stood in the middle of a dark, black, eerie space. It seemed to go on forever around me.

"Your death awaits you."

I didn't respond, something in me just felt okay with the idea.

"This is really it, isn't it?" I asked.

"It is, he's already left you, Fionna."

I fell to my knees. I immediately felt drained. That's when the tears started to flow.

"Marshall." I sobbed.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

I hopped onto the balcony outside Gumbutt's room. I entered the pink room, quietly. The Prince himself was asleep.

"Oh Gummy." I chuckled darkly.

I walked to his bed side, slowly my face got closer, and closer, and closer, to his pink neck.


	25. His Letter

**It's been about a week, right? Sorry guys, the bullying has already gotten progressively worst and I have had to do a lot about that. I am currently filing harassment charges on a boy already. On our third week into school. So yeah. Lots going on. Here you go though! :3**

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

Gumball was killed a month ago, Flame Prince died as well. Marshall Lee...he was only protecting us.

"Marshall." I whimpered through the sobbing.

_You didn't have to do it, Marshall. You didn't have to. I understand your motives, but you can't just leave me. You can't just leave me. It lied. The voice. It lied to me. I would love to be dead by now. I know Marshall isn't coming back. He left me. Forever. Why can't I just be dead?_

"Why?" I sobbed.

I heard the front door open and close.

_It must be_ Cake.

"Fi?" Cake called.

"Yeah, Cake." I yelled back, trying to sound normal.

"How are you feeling, hun?" Cake called.

"Fine!" I yelled back.

I wiped my eyes and made my way quickly to the bathroom. I started running hot water into the sink. I sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Marshall." I whispered silently.

I felt the sting of tears approach.

"Marshall, please." I sniffled.

I sat there for a good seven minutes until I remembered to turn the hot water off. The sink was almost overflowing.

"Shit!" I mumbled as turned the water off.

I scooped water into my cupped hands and splashed it on my face. I sighed, keeping my eyes closed, enjoying the warmth it brought. I opened them, looking in the mirror I saw the familiar black hair and deep maroon eyes behind me. I turned. He wasn't there. I turned back to the mirror. He was gone. I can't forget his expression; sadness and disapproval clouded his eyes. I opened my closed fist to find a folded piece of notebook paper. I unfolded it slowly, I shook violently.

_Fionna, I don't want to see you hurt yourself. I've hurt you as much as it is._

I started rubbing the scars and fresh cuts upon my forearm. I continued reading.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Please. I love you, Fionna, but I'm not worth crying over. I know, it's my fault you're hurting. Fionna, I've seen what you've done to yourself. Listen to me; you can't go cutting yourself, you can't starve yourself, and you sure as hell can't give up on life itself. I'm sorry I came into your life. I'm sorry I hurt you. You have to be the strong, brave adventuress we all know, though. I can't see you like this anymore. I don't like what you've become, baby girl. Please. Do this one last thing for me._

_-Marshall Lee Abadeer_

I shook fiercely as I held the letter. He was there.

"M-M-Marshy." I broke down.

I fell onto my knees, sitting on the bathroom floor, I was a wreck.

"Marshall, please, come back." I whimpered inbetween sobs.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V **

I strummed my bass gently.

Little girl terrified  
She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries

Today she's turning sixteen  
Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile  
They never get past arms length  
How could they act like everything is alright?  
She's pulling down her long sleeves  
To cover all the memories that scars leave  
She says, "maybe making me bleed  
will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"

I stopped abruptly. I felt tears flood over.

"Fionna, I'm so sorry." I muttered.

**So there's the end. Emotional as fuck, right? Don't hate me just yet, there will be a sequel. I promise the sequel will end happier than this. Love you guys! :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story all together! I enjoyed writing for you guys, until next time, my friends. Don't worry! It won't be that long. I've already started the sequel! :) Meanwhile I'll be sure that the chapters are much longer than these ones were! So yeah! Good luck with the feels I left for you! Sorry! I just love a depressing ending to a story. Sequel coming up soon! Promise! Love you! :3  
**

**The song in this chapter was When She Cries by: Britt Nicole. I love the song! Not as much as I love you guys though!**


End file.
